Cliff Hudson
Cliff Hudson was a Vietnam War vet and one of the many psychopaths that roamed around the town of Willamette during the zombie outbreak. After having fought in the Vietnam War, Hudson suffered from PTSD and frequent panic attacks. This worsened during the Willamette Incident where zombies killed and ate his granddaughter causing Hudson to think he was back in Vietnam fighting in the war. During the outbreak, he captured multiple survivors he believed to be Viet Cong. Eventually, Frank West, who was reporting on the outbreak, got word of Hudson's actions and decided to investigate. Upon encountering Frank, Hudson thought Frank was Viet Cong as well and attacked him only to be mortally wounded. Dying, Hudson came to his senses and explained his actions to Frank before giving him a key to the closet where he had trapped his 'prisoners of war'. Out of respected, Frank closed the eyes of the dead veteran. Battle vs. Takao Hiyama (by SPARTAN 119) Takao Hayama walked into a home improvement store, having slashed his way through countless zombies with his Bowie Knife. Hanging on the ceiling of the store, Takao could see numerous decapitated zombies hanging from the cieling. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Name and rank, soldier", the voice said. Takao turned to see a man in bloodstained clothing, armed with a machete with a bloody blade, and several pipe bombs at his side. "You can't tell me, can you", Cliff Hudson said, "Because your Viet Cong." Takao raised his knife into an aggressive position and ran at Hudson. Cliff blocked the attack, and took a swing with his machete, only for Takao to jump backwards and attempt to thrust his knife at him. The attack grazed Cliff's side. Cliff retreated behind a shelf, with Takao in chase. Takao turned the corner and found... no one. Takao got out his "future diary". The diary said "3:30 pm, September 21, 2xxx, corner victim on top of shelf and cut his throat". Takao began to climb up the shelves, however, as he was about half way up, something landed below him, a pipe bomb. The pipe bomb exploded, knocking over the shelving unit and injuring Takao. Takao crawled out from the shelving unit. His "future diary" read "Victim enters ductwork under floor, corner him against a went, killing him by stabbing him in the heart." Cliff Hudson, meanwhile, climbed out of ductwork and spotted Takao, who had just crawled out of the vent. Cliff lunged at Takao and stabbed him in the chest with his machete, before he pulled the blade out of the wound. Takao's diary now read "DEAD END". For good measure, Cliff stuck a pipe bomb into the chest wound and lit the fuse. A few seconds later, Takao Hayama's torso disappeared in a red mist. WINNER: Cliff Hudson Expert's Opinion Cliff was able to take a victory in his battle against Takao because the voters believed he was a bigger, stronger and faster foe who's ability to take control of the environment and transform it into a weapon, greater intelligence and comparatively greater sanity allowed him to dominate any scenario his foe could throw at him. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Daniel Lamb (by ThatRandomGuyFTW) The battle starts with Daniel walking through a unopened area of a mall. Cliff is watching him from afar. Daniel then hears in a loud booming voice "Name and rank soldier!", Daniel turns around and sees Cliff is steadily advancing. Leo then appears and tells him to kill Cliff. Daniel is hesitent until Cliff charges at him with the Machete and misses. Knowing now that it is kill or be killed Daniel pulls out his Light Handgun and tries to fire at Cliff, however he sees that Cliff is missing. All of a sudden Daniel sees a Road Flare drop, he is distracted and does not see Cliff coming from behind. He turns around and gets Roundhoused Kicked in the face, stumbling back he fires all of his ammo at Cliff who has taken cover behind a wall. Cliff seeing that Daniel is out of ammo charges he is however hit by Daniel's Crowbar. Taken back Cliff readies his Pipe Bomb, Daniel realizing what it is begins running. Cliff throws it and it explodes close to Daniel, however Daniel is unhurt by the explosion. Daniel gets up, but is shoved into a mirror. Picking up one of the Glass Shards he tries to attack Cliff, he however constantly misses. Daniel drops the shard and decides to run away, Cliff however is right behind him. Daniel then climbs a ladder leading to a unfinshed second floor, Cliff follows him. On the second floor Daniel finds a Fire Axe and uses it to try and kill Cliff, he dodges it and tries to kill Daniel with his Machete. Both however fall through the floor. Daniel gets up slowly, he is however impaled in the back by Cliff's Machete, who had got up first. Removing his weapon, he cleans the blood and shouts in victory. WINNER: Cliff Hudson Expert's Opinion Cliff's superior combat experience as a Vietnam War vet allowed him to get the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors